Male Hunter
by SilverBelph
Summary: It had been 500 years since Percy had become an immortal and joined the hunt. What's going to happen now? After all peace doesn't stay forever. PercyxAthenaxAphroditexArtemis. Shit ton of humor xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or else Percy would have a harem. ^_^**

It had been 500 years since that day, Percy could still remember so clearly as if it was yesterday when it had happened, the day that his life changed forever. He wasn't sure whether or not he regretted it or if he liked it.

The day he became the Guardian of the Hunt, making him their brothers.

Sure. It had been hard earning their trust and trying not get killed by them every day but he believed it was worth it, it was still hard with the new hunters who kept on joining who didn't trust him except for the ones he rescued personally. Anyway, he thought back to the day when he was appointed as the Guardian of Hunt.

_Flash back start_

_Percy walked into Olympus and was once again caught in the natural beauty of it and he stood in front of the he doors leading into the building. Admiring the amazing and beautiful building that was called Olympus._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said suddenly from behind surprising him, he uncapped riptide and spun around, holding the sword to someone's neck. He found himself staring into captivating grey eyes. Then he realized who he was holding the sword to, "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me, I'll do anything, just don't castrate me." Percy pleaded desperately to Athena the goddess of wisdom etc…_

"_Don't worry Percy, I won't do anything to you…yet."_

_Somehow, that sentence made Percy scared even more than he was already._

"_Anyway, what are you doing here Percy? I thought you went and disappeared for 20 years after you finally accepted immortality from us after we asked the third time?" Athena asked curiously, 20 years meant nothing to gods since they lived for such a long time._

_It had been after the two wars that Percy had broken up with Annabeth after she cheated on him with Dominic a son of Triton, who was probably under his fathers orders to make his life hell, after all Triton still hated him. They had lived together briefly in the Poseidon cabin until the arrogant and weak son of Triton seduced Annabeth. Soon after that incident Percy had quickly left camp and asked for immortality from the gods after he refused it two times. Zeus had been delighted and made him a immortal and Percy left the world of Greek Pantheon after saying goodbye to his father and Hestia. Hestia had blessed him before he left and he travelled around the world for 20 years observing it, learning about other religions, finding secrets, killing creatures, and becoming good friends with legends of the world._

"_I've grown so bored of the world and I need something interesting that would keep my interest for a long time." Percy said. _

"_PEERRRRRRCCYYYYYY!" A girlish shriek was heard soon after and Percy widened his eyes as something pink shot past Athena in a blur and crashed into him. Aphrodite straddled him as Percy lied on his back and lifted his shirt up…and promptly started to drool over Percy's muscles that he had developed over the years. They were not disgusting like a bodybuilders but, it was big enough and looked lean rather than those ones that bulged out. Athena who was standing behind Aphrodite also started staring at his eight pack and couldn't take her eyes off it, she was kind of glad that her daughter broke up with hi-, what was she thinking, she was a maiden goddess._

"_Aphrodite, could you please get off me, you're kinda sitting on my…thing and it hurts." Percy groaned out, Aphrodite blushed as she felt something starting to prod her butt._

_Aphrodite got off him and recovered quickly. "Percy, you have no idea how much I missed you, you've grown even more handsome than I've last seen you." She blurted out._

_The conversation ended soon after that and they started to walk towards Olympus with Percy being flanked on both sides by Athena and Aphrodite, Aphrodite was holding his arm tightly and buried deep between her bountiful 'assets' as if she was making sure that Percy could never run away from again. They walked through the giant doors of Olympus as a group and turned into their god size. (Those huge ones)_

_Athena called a meeting and soon all the gods flashed into the room one by one sitting down onto their thrones, Athena and Aphrodite both sat on their rightful places as they reluctantly left his side. Lastly Zeus flashed in as he stared down at Percy, "I see that my favorite Demigod other than my sons or daughters has returned." Hera glared at him when he mentioned the sons and daughters part._

_Poseidon stepped forward from his throne and gave Percy a warm hug. Percy returned it eagerly, feeling glad to finally feel the same warmth of a family after being away for so long. "I've missed you my son." "I missed you too dad" Poseidon seemed overjoyed when he mentioned the word dad as if he had waited a long time to hear it. "By the way Percy you have a new sister, her name is Jess, and she's with the hunters." Poseidon whispered in his ear. Percy groaned "Dad, can't you keep it in your pants, I mean seriously by the next 9 months the hospital would be filled sea green eyed babies." Poseidon blushed in embarrassment_

"_I do use some protection you know."_

"_Good, because I really don't want any more unexpected brothers and sisters, well more like half brothers and sisters but it doesn't really matter." Percy said._

_The gods all laughed at that as if they were remembering something from old times. "Anyway, what are you doing here after missing for 20 years Percy?"_

"_I'm bored, and I need something interesting to do." Percy said._

_The twelve gods plus Hestia just stared blankly at him. "That's it." Zeus asked hesitantly._

"_Yes, why. Is something wrong?"Percy asked confused._

"_Oh, I know Percy could become the Guardian of the Hunter like most fanfics and turn it into forbidden love." (That's right people I just did that and you can't do anything about it) Aphrodite squealed like a love struck school girl while everyone else in the huge room frowned at the word fanfic._

"_Wait. People write fanfics about greek gods, I gotta check if there are any hot stories about me and Aphrodite." Ares said while snatching the I pad that Hermes was holding._

"_That's actually not a bad idea…" Zeus trailed off while having a thoughtful look on his face._

"_What, father you cannot possibly be actually considering this idea that came from that … that slut." Artemis yelled out._

"_WHAT. THIS CANNOT BE, THERE IS NO STORIES ABOUT ME AND APHRODITE." Ares shouted out in a hollow voice as the search result came up as … zero._

"_That's it, it has been decided, Percy will become the Guardian of the hunters of Artemis." Zeus spoke in a tone full of authority. Nobody objected, even Artemis was silent, she looked like she was fuming with anger to the rest of them, however inside she was delighted that the only male she had ever come to accept since Orion was going to live with her. She might have viewed him as a man since he saved her and refused immortality twice. Fine, she had a tiny crush on him ok._

_Athena had a slightly jealous look on her face as she heard what her father had said, she managed to quickly hide her expression but Aphrodite caught sight of her and smirked._

_Percy pondered about the idea, toying with it around his mind before deciding. "I. Percy Jackson hereby accept to be the Guardian of the Hunt forever until I die unless Artemis relieves me of my duty. I swear on the river Styx." _

"_I hereby declare this meeting has ended." Zeus said._

_Then Percy left to pack his things. Leaving the gods to do whatever they wanted._

_Ares was sobbing and curled up on his throne in a fetal position ( Wow, he may be the god of war but he is so emotionally weak)_

_Hermes was yelling at Ares about a broken I pad._

_Demeter was talking into Hades' ear about keeping healthy by eating cereals._

_Aphrodite was putting on make up._

_Artemis flashed away._

_Apollo went away to do stuff… you know…_

_Poseidon and Athena were arguing about Jellyfishes and their intelligence, something like that._

_Dionysus was still trying to remember his name._

_The others were doing random things._

_Hestia approached him while they were bickering and gave him her blessing. Percy accepted her blessing and thanked her._

_Percy quickly closed the doors of Olympus and flashed away._

_Flashback end_

Percy was woken up from his thinking when a voice suddenly yelled out "Percy, you lazy brother, come down and quickly sharpen the arrows, we're running out of them." Percy looked down to see Jess, his half-sister. "Kids these days, can't even respect their elders."Percy was now old news and regarded as a legend since Dominic the dickhead took all the attention when he barely did anything.

Nobody in the hunters knew who he really was except for Artemis, Thalia and some of the older hunters that were there before he became a immortal. Even Jess, his little sister didn't know who he truly was. They probably didn't even know he could fight since he was the one always doing the chores around the camping grounds. They did know he was a son of Poseidon though, it didn't really matter because they so many sons and daughters of the big three now since the Prophecy had passed. Jess was the only hunter that was a daughter of Poseidon when she was rescued from her bigger step-brothers that had always secretly abused her.

A voice he quickly identified as Artemis yelled out "Percy quickly, come here it's an emergency.

He quickly ran towards her tent, unaware that it might make another huge impact on his life.

**~SilverKey~**

**Damn, that took forever to write.**

**This is just a test chapter, if I get many reviews telling me to continue or write more of this story, I might continue it.**

**Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Yolo people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you guys liked my shitty writing so much this chappy is for all you happy people out there. ^_^**

**I wasted my time writing this than doing my essay that is due today but it's for you guys.**

Percy rushed into the tent where he assumed was Artemis plotting her next hunt, however it turned out that he was wrong as she quickly turned towards him in her twelve year old form as soon as he entered the tent and she had a relieved look on her beautiful face as she saw him."Thank god, Percy you're here."

"What's wrong Arty?" They had obviously grown closer the past 500 years and after all the hunters had accepted him as their big brother, they had obviously been more affectionate with each other such as calling each other nicknames. The hunters always giggled and whispered something whenever he and Artemis had one of their little arguments. He had no idea why, but Artemis would always blush because of her accurate hearing and mutter something about '_Lover's spat_''

"The Titans are rising again, and their first target is … Camp Half-Blood."Artemis said hesitantly as she knew how much Percy hated that place and the people there because of his past and the feelings that he still had because of _someone_ there Artemis thought with hate. _She had the perfect man, yet she threw him away like he was a broken toy that ran out of battery., well, I have to thank her for giving him to me though._

Percy trembled in anger and clenched his fist, blood dripping from his fist. Artemis looked at him troubled and worried, suddenly Percy started laughing "That look on your face… hahaha it's totally priceless." Artemis was confused for a moment until realization dawned on her face. "You tricked me." She said in a quite voice, "I've waited soooo long for you to mention Camp Half-Blood so that I could do this to you, and it's red dye, not blood." Percy guffawed on the ground as rolled about … until he felt the feeling of impending doom that is.

In fact, Percy had gotten over Annabeth a long time ago ever since he joined the hunt and concentrated on his job, he had gradually forgotten about her and lost all the feelings he had for her.

Percy slowly turned his head around from the ground to see Artemis clenching her fist in silent anger, summoning her bow and arrow with her hair shadowing her eyes, making her look scary … very scary indeed. Percy scrambled up and started rushing out of the tent, random thoughts started invading his mind _such fresh air and the feeling of the wind rushing against my fac- W-WAIT, WHAT THE HELL, WAS THAT AN ARROW!_ Percy broke out of his thought and said with realization "Oh, that's right Artemis was just trying to kill me." Percy kept on running peacefully, ignoring the hunters doing their morning duties as they stared at him while he ran past … for 2 seconds that is, more arrows flashed "ARTEMIS WAS TRYING TO KILL ME, THAT'S RIGHT. FUUUUUUCK."

By the end of the day Percy had nearly been trampled by a giant buffalo, swallowed by a snake, drowned in acid, given a short chase by the hunter(until they gave up) and few close encounters of being castrated multiple times.

Somehow, he had managed to calm down Artemis and now they were back to the topic at hand as Percy, Artemis and a few of the older hunters who still remembered who he was stood around a round table in Artemis' tent as they discussed what they were going to do.

After a hour and a half talking about strategies and crap that Percy didn't understand a single thing about, he understood one thing though.

They were going to Camp Half-Blood.

0o0o0o0

The hunters of Artemis and their wolves stood on top of a hill that looked over Camp Half-Blood, Percy thought that it now looked more like a farm since he had last seen it with grapes and random fruits and plants growing in the fields and the cabins just amplifying the effects by looking like warehouses. It would have been the perfect farm if it wasn't for the occasional kids running around with weapons wearing armor, Percy sighed as old memories were brought back, Jess; who was standing next looked up at him in confusion seeing the memory glazed look in his eyes.

"All right hunter, it's time to go into the camp." Artemis yelled out, as much as she despised that place, it was important to the gods and she had to protect it. Too many boys for her liking anyway.

The hunters and Percy all went down the hills and approached the pine tree that signified the borders of Camp Half-Blood, as they got closer to the tree, Peleus; the dragon which had been guarding the tree for a long time now snorted and fire blew out of it's nose, the dragon had grown a lot since Percy had last seen him when he was just a baby guarding the tree. He still slept curled up around the tree, Percy mused. Some of the newer hunters were cautious around Peleus as they stepped around him carefully as if he was some kind of dangerous bomb.

Percy walked up to Peleus and petted his head "Hey boy, you still remember me?". Most of the hunters looked at him like he was crazy as he talked to the dragon, the dragon had a glazed look in his eyes as if hearing something familiar but just couldn't remember it. Percy leaned in next to his ear and whispered his name, Peleus' eyes flew wide open in an almost comical way as the huge dragon stared at him in shock.

Percy simply chuckled and walked away with the older hunters as if nothing happened. He could still feel the dragons stare trained on his back as he walked, it was very, very very uncomfortable but he bared it _I have to look cool in front of my lil' sis, but godamn he's making my back itchy._

Jess glared suspiciously at him, while she knew that he was older than her, she did not know what he did before he joined the hunt or how he came to be the guardian of the hunt. The only thing she knew was that his name was Percy and that he was an immortal, it had been found out in one of their 'playful' pranks when he accidently got shot by an arrow and instead of the normal red blood, golden ichor had flown out.

Percy shivered internally as he felt another glare on his back.

0o0o0o0

The hunter of Artemis had finally arrived in the camp and it was already late and getting dark, "Thank god they have modern equipment like washing machines here or else I would have died of exhaustion…" Percy continued on and on with his 'speech' as all the girls around him rolled their eyes at his childishness, they were still confused as to how Percy could still be so relaxed when a war with the Titans were nearly upon them

As they passed each cabin, heading towards the Big House, Percy saw all the boys cowering and self-consciously grabbing their crotch. He winced when he saw that, he was after all a traumatized victim of many 'experiments' the hunters conducted about manhood and pain. It wasn't pretty … for him anyway, they girls had been laughing gleefully as they tried more tort-, I mean uhhhh 'experiments' on him, ignoring his painful cries of pain and his pleas for help.

Many campers were not surprised to see him, they had heard about the guardian of the hunt of course. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts with runners but he wasn't bothered that any of them would recognize him since all his old friends had either died from old age or accepted godhood and became minor gods like he did then went to do their own thing. The new campers were confused as to why a male was walking next to Artemis when she was even recorded in legends as the man hating goddess.

It had been 500 years, god he was old. And even that was weird to think about.

Some Ares punks (or idiots) got in the way of the man hating troupe and declared some crap about Percy having to prove himself worthy of being the guardian of the hunt. While he was not that famous anymore, it didn't mean that he wasn't strong anymore, when he had heard that Dominic and Annabeth had become immortal and were married together, he had caused an earthquake in New York City when they were camping nearby, it had been quite a mess. And he still practiced his sword skills in secret, only Artemis knew about this one since Percy was always on night watch and he silently practiced while everyone was sleeping so that he wouldn't be rusty when the time came and so that he could protect the girls, he was after all the guardian of the hunt and he wasn't there to wash clothes and sharpen arrows.

"The names Mike." The dumbass in the middle declared proudly while pointing a ugly thumb towards himself. Percy didn't even give time for the other two to introduce themselves as he instantly smashed their faces (and Mike's) into the ground, forming three new and fresh crater on the ground. It was over in less than three seconds. One second each for them and a bit less for Mike because he was closer.

"I'm not the guardian just in name you know." Percy all but growled.

The hunters who had been watching and ready to act if things went wrong since they thought that Percy couldn't fight were worried for his safety, (they probably caused more harm) worry quickly turned into amazement as he took the three punks out in less time than they could probably do. (because they would be torturing them)

Jess approached the three Ares campers laying smoking on the ground as she fished out a knife from … somewhere.

**Please read this banana dancing while we get over the scene of some poor males getting castrated *Sob***

**Lalalala~ Lalalala~ Lalalala~ Lalalala~ Lalalala~**

**Banana banana BANANA BANANA *Sob***

For the next few days it was common to see males wearing armor or cups (guards) on their crotch as they walked around after experiencing the horrors of seeing another guys thing and seeing it well … cut off.

Anyway, back to the story.

The hunters and Artemis all sweatdropped anime style as they watched Percy cry on top of a tree in a fetal position, if that was even possible "She used to be such a nice girl, I thought I taught her well about respecting a man's thing. *Sob* where did I go wrong…" tears wrecked his body as the hunters watched him accidently fall off the tree and… crash on the ground.

They dragged a reluctant Percy with them to the Big House.

"Percy, my boy it's been such a long time since we last saw each other." Said a welcoming voice through the door.

Percy peered through the doorway and saw Chiron and immediately … burst into tears. "Chiron, we lost three of our comrades today to the hunter, those damn hunters, they're hunting down our species."

"You know we're right here." A young hunter helpfully voiced.

"Damn, they've already tracked us down." Percy said with a paranoid and crazy look on his face, as his self-proclaimed sister, they couldn't help but look a bit concerned about his mental health.

"Quick they're coming, cover and hide your manhood."

"Uhhh, we are here." Another hunter said.

"Actually Chiron."

"Yes, my student."

"Do you even have a penis?"

There was just awkward silence.

But Percy being Percy added more in.

"I mean, you're half horse and your horse **is **kinds … naked."

Que for more awkward silence.

Some hunters looked uncomfortable about just being there.

Chiron's face was the same until … he started beaming "Well my dear, I guess I could teach you about the** male** Centaur body in full details and how it develops." And he promptly started talking about it. His language was beautiful and very descriptive, no wonder he was a teacher.

Some hunters barfed while others looked a bit green in the face. Thalia went out to zap some stupid male campers to get some images out of her mind. **(Shit, I totally forgot about her until now uhhhhhhhh, but it's okay ^_^)**

Throughout the whole thing, Percy listened attentively to everything.

That is, until Artemis came rushing in "Percy, get ready for battle, Hyperion is attacking the camp."

Percy's hair shadowed his eyes and they could only see his sea green eyes glowing in the shadow, the hunters were getting creeped out, they had never seen Percy like this. His eyes were cold and lifeless like he would kill anyone without hesitation.

Percy walked out to get ready for battle, the hunters just stared at the spot he was standing before. Chiron laughed " Looks like the good ol' Percy's coming back huh." Most of the hunters were confused but the older ones smirked, they had seen Percy fight before and he was what could be described as a demon during battle.

The hunters also filed out to get ready.

For the upcoming battle.

**~SilverKey~**

**Wow guys, in one chapter alone, I got 28 favorites and 47 followers. Thanks for that guys.**

**And many reviews telling me to continue my story, so this chapter is for all of you out there who encouraged me to continue.**

**The next chapter will be out in a few days.**

**That centaur's penis part was actually one of my questions.**

**If anyone knows the answer tell me in the Review.**

**Read. Review. Favorite. Follow ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**50 Favorites and 79 Followers it's fucking amazing. Thanks guys, but only 22 reviews *Sob*. As the tag says it will be a humor and romance story (mostly humor) if you guys like it anyway.**

**This will be a Percy X Triple A (Artemis, Aphrodite, Athena) I like to call them that ^_^**

**And if you guys keep telling me to update this story, I will delete it … just kidding (got you there)**

**The more you review, the faster I update.**

**I'm only updating today because of fillnow21, he/she convinced me out of laziness to type this story today.**

**By the way people there is a poll on what Percy's pet or pets should be.**

0o0o0o0

Everyone was rushing around camp in a hurry because they obviously didn't want to die. There was a flurry of movement as everyone rushed about, getting into armors and hurriedly prepared their weapons for the upcoming fight right outside the camp borders., Peleus; the dragon guarding the tree and the golden fleece was standing up at full height and growling menacingly at the group of approaching monsters and titan. In all, he looked terrifying with his glowing red eyes and the lava dripping between his teeth, burning the ground straight down near him.

The army faltered for a moment when they saw the sight of a huge dragon glaring at them but they kept on marching after losing a bit of their momentum. One by one demigods decked out in armor with weapons appeared over the hills, as the Titan Hyperion saw this, he completely stopped the monster army.

Hyperion looked over at them and saw the hunters of Artemis standing in a group, next to the campers. He frowned when he saw the hooded figure with glowing green eyes next to them.

"I, Hyperion will kill all of the offsprings of the Greek Gods and Goddesses." He declared boldly in front of the whole camp of Demi-gods.

"Does anyone dare to challenge and fight me in a one on one fight with our powers?" Hyperion yelled out.

Nobody said anything, everyone just stared at him with hate and murderous intent full in their eyes.

"Like anyone would fight a coward like you when you would just cheat during the fight anyway." A voice said, everyone turned towards the hooded figure as if he was crazy (which he probably was), especially the hunters as the older brother they had always looked up to had just declared his death.

"WHAT. DID. YOU . JUST. SAY." Hyperion all but growled. "The only mortal to have ever spoken to me in that manner is dead, I think from old age … anyway, HOW DARE YOU INSULTE ME. ME, A IMMORTAL, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF uhhhh … mortal. (?)" Everyone just stared at him, even the monsters. "What, I just couldn't think of anything better to use as an insult at that moment."

There was a collective sound of "Whatever." From both armies as they just ignored him, "Anyway, HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, MONSTERS ATTACK." The Minotaur that revived _again_ muttered something about calling him a monster hurts his feeling then the monsters surged forward.

The demi-gods all panicked for a moment, they had never been in a real fight before because of the peace and quiet that had been preserved for a very long time (500 years), the hunters managed to keep their cool though, that is until a tsunami raised out of nowhere smashed into the ranks of monsters, instantly disintegrating them or knocking them over, in other words; taking a good chunk out of the huge army made up of monsters.

"W-WHAT DA FUCK?!" exclaimed Hyperion as he gazed around the battlefield, looking at the damage caused. "WHO DARES TO DO THIS?"

"Jesus Christ-" The stormclouds above rumbled with thunder. "Fine, fine holy Zeus, you need to stop yelling." The mysterious hooded figure said casually as he strode down the battlefield to stand straight in front of him.

"Uhhhh … who the fuck are you?" Hyperion asked a bit hesitantly.

"Glad you asked." The figure beamed. He took off his hood, all the girls started blushing and the girls from the Aphrodite cabin started rubbing their thighs together … in the middle of a battle. Seriously? Either way, the boys looked at him in jealously and envy as their girlfriends started blushing and were full on red in their faces as they kept on stealing glances at Percy. But they became mesmerized with his captivating sea green eyes. (I really wanted to write eyeballs. LOL. XD)

"The names Percy Jackson."

Everyone went silent and serious as they looked at him in amazement, especially the hunters.

"You, you brat, you were that brat that trapped me in that tree and defeated me 500 years ago" Hyperion growled out, shaking with rage.

" God of tsunami, wave, lakes, river, hurricanes, tornadoes (A/N: aren't they the same thing?) and heroes at your service." Percy replied.

"Fight me now you little brat."

"Sure." Percy replied as he took out Riptide from his pocket, fully intending to uncap it before Hyperion interrupted him. "Boy, are you insulting me by trying to fight me with, I don't know … a MOTHERFUCKING pen? It doesn't matter, you're just making this harder for yourself, besides you're going to lose any way."

Both sides of the army stood patiently as they watched the two gods, just waiting for them to duke it out.

"If you insist, I will fight you with a pen, if you lose it will be more humiliating for you anyway." Percy said. The hunters all looked at him in fear for his safety. And Artemis did what was commonly known in the universe as a face palm as Percy slid into a stance and held up his weapon of choice in a threatening manner.

"I'll kill you now brat." Hyperion said with hate filled into his words.(is that possible?)

Everyone waited with baited breath, then Percy struck quickly, it was so fast that everyone watching missed it. A few seconds later, as Hyperion was standing there blinking in confusion as he shrugged and held up his spear to Percy's neck then promptly … dropped it as he gripped his eye in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH you fucking poked me in the eye with a pen. A PEN." He yelled out.

As he lay immobilized on the floor, Percy approached him, everyone was thinking that he was going to end the poor lads misery but instead he … started beating Hyperion with the small pen in his hand. Now, it may not look like much when you see Percy beating him with a pen, however, remember that Percy had monstrous strength not even Hercules couldn't beat, which was proven a few years ago at a gods party when Percy had beaten Hercules in a arm wrestle.

"OW OW OW, WOULD YOU STOP THAT." Hyperion bellowed out in pain.

"Everyone just stared in silence at the comical scene.

"Damn it's not working, I have to find another way." Percy muttered

A lightbulb appeared over Percy's head, "Oh yeah, this isn't just a pen." With that, he finally uncapped Riptide and sliced off Hyperion's head without any remorse or hesitation. "Should have done that years ago."

Percy stretched and looked around, finally realizing where he was.

The Greeks stared at him.

The monsters stared at him.

"That was just weird." Someone said.

"Yeah."

"That was weird"

"True."

Everyone started agreeing with that one voice.

Than the Minotaur's brain finally caught up to who Percy was and started charging at him. Percy made a 'manly' squeal when he saw the giant axe swinging towards him, looking like it was going to cleave him in half. He disappeared and appeared behind Artemis, a shivering mess as he cowardly hid behind her.. Artemis rolled her eyes in expiration

"Lil' sis save me." Percy cried as he ran towards Jess, hugging her. She was slightly shocked and hurt, she felt like she was betrayed; the were brothers and sisters for gods sake (the sky rumbled) didn't he trust her, but then she realized that it was her fault for not realizing when all the obvious clues were there.

He was older than her.

He was a son of Poseidon.

His name was Percy (That one was incredibly dumb.)

He had to be powerful to be appointed as the guardian of the hunt.

The hunters all found out how dumb they were for not finding out when all the clues were there. They sighed and just shot the Minotaur as it charged up the hill as one.

"Yay, the scary monsters gone." Percy yelled happily.

"Percy, you've already defeated him twice before." Artemis sighed. He was so powerful yet so childish.

"I have." Percy blinked innocently.

"Either way, I have to kill all the other monsters running around out there." Percy said seriously, he turned towards them "Everyone brace yourselves, winter is coming" Everyone just glared at him. "Just kidding … just brace yourself." Percy said hurriedly as the hunters started notching arrows into their bows.

Nobody had any warning or time to react as suddenly a tornado appeared in the middle of the monster army, wait, two, no wait three, tornadoes kept on appearing in the middle of the army as they ripped through the wide variety of monsters, seven. In total, seven tornadoes summoned by the god of heroes destroyed the threat to Camp Half-Blood within seconds when it would have taken several hundred deaths to kill the whole army. (pretty badass power right?)

Percy could help them like this because he was not bound by the ancient laws, he was the new generation of gods. Besides, he was part of the hunt, excluding him from the ancient laws. And how else would he save demi-gods when he was the god of heroes if he would just watch them die.

All the hunters dogpiled him in relief as he was in a huge group hug, surprisingly even Artemis joined in.

The Conch horn blew, Percy's face turned grim as he walked towards the camp, dreading the inevitable when he would have to explain himself to the campers who became minor gods and were living at Camp Half-Blood.

Oh, and not to mention … the fangirls.

He wondered how Artemis was going to react…

**~Short story~**

Percy screamed as he woke up to see leather all around him, then he realized that he was in his tent in the hunt.

He had just woken up from a dream a he was being beaten to death by a pen wielding Hyperion. He decided to go for a night walk, he walked out of the tent into the shining moonlight, _Artemis must be feeling happy today_ he thought, he suddenly felt the urge to take a piss, as most man do(trust me I know) he went to look for a bush but found none so he decided to settle for a grapevine.

Percy felt pure bliss as he relieved himself until … "PERCY JACKSON, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU'RE PISSING ON MY GRAPEVINES." A voice yelled out, it turned out to be Dionysus, he was so mad that he even forgot to get his name wrong.

Percy panicked, he had to quickly think up an excuse. "Uhhhh … that's right, since I'm the god of Lakes, Rivers and stuff, my uhhhh piss is very purified and very clean pis- uhhh water for the plants, I was just helping your plants grow." For a moment Percy thought that he was going to killed as Dionysus or Mr D stared at him before Mr D started glowing, it took Percy a few moment to realize that Mr D was glowing from happiness.

"So … Perry Jerckoff, this is very healthy for the body right?" Mr D asked. That was by far the most insulting name Percy had heard about himself from Mr D he thought.

"Uuummm yes…" Percy replied nervously.

What happened that night would forever shame Percy in his mind.

0o0o0o0

Chiron regarded Dionysus curiously as he was drinking some weird yellow liquid. Then he changed his view to Percy who was oddly depressed while being comforted by a group of confused hunters.

He shrugged.

**~SilverKey~**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**As I said, check the POLL!**

**From now on, every favorite is a dollar to the ants getting stepped on mercilessly by humans and every follow is a dollar for preserving Grover's stone-turned uncle.**

**Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. **

**Also, the more you review, the faster I update.**

**See you next chappy ^_^**


End file.
